Trina: Scenes
by Morgana
Summary: This is a little of a takeoff on Trina, my character. Scenes and my other Trina fic, Discoveries, are meant to be read together, but they're not part of one story.


> # Trina - Scenes
> 
>   
  
  
  

> 
> A/N: This is intended to be a companion to Trina - Discoveries, a first-person narrative similar to a diary. This story is quite different. It's third person, past tense, and the narrative moves in and out of Trina's life, telling about important parts. Hence the title: Scenes. I hope you enjoy it and please review.   
  
  

> 
> ## 1
> 
> Catrina Skeeter moved slowly down the corridor, savoring the solitude. 
> 
> It felt so good to be away from her meddling twin Rita. In every way that Rita was given to excess, to the gaudy, the larger-than-life, her sister Trina took comfort in simplicity. Trina faced facts. Trina stood up against cold reality without one shiver, while Rita pretended to be warm, making herself colder when her illusions faded away. 
> 
> Rita was always trying to cheat the hard truth with her embellishments to the simple facts. Rita had a different celebrity crush every week. Trina preferred real people. Rita often told wild stories that bore little or no resemblance to what actually happened. Trina told the truth, pure and simple, no matter who it incriminated. 
> 
> Yes, with all their differences, it was no surprise that the two were separated. Rita was in Hufflepuff. Trina - perhaps it was because of her coldness, perhaps because of the way she had always considered herself the superior, but whatever the reason - Trina was in Slytherin. 
> 
> Yes, thought Rita Skeeter's evil twin, it was very good to be away from her sister. 
> 
> Laughing aloud, she told the stone wall "Illumination", the password, and stepped into the Slytherin common room.   
  

> 
> ## 2
> 
> A leopard prowled in the shadows. 
> 
> It had very strange dark blue eyes and an extremely intelligent expression. However, probably the most unusual thing about it was that this was not the jungle or the zoo. 
> 
> It was the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 
> 
> The leopard checked the moon again. Full. High in the sky. They would be here any minute now. 
> 
> There they were. A magnificent stag and a large black dog escorted a shaggy grey wolf, who paused to glance at the moon also. Nearby an otter kept lookout. 
> 
> As the strange party neared the Whomphing Willow, a rat ran out to press a certain knot at the base. The tree froze just as it began to attack. 
> 
> All of the animals went through a hole at the base of the tree. The leopard paused a moment. 
> 
> Why did she always have to cover for other people? Why did she always have to help others at her own risk? 
> 
> With something equivalent to a sigh, Trina Skeeter followed Moony, Wormtail, Rudder, Padfoot, and Prongs.   
  

> 
> ## 3
> 
> Peter Pettigrew gazed at her. 
> 
> He was a sixth year now, old enough to start thinking about his future. 
> 
> But yet, all he really wanted to do was be near Trina. 
> 
> She had said she would never accept him. But he didn't mind. He continued to hold out that faint hope that he would grow on Trina. Maybe one day... 
> 
> For he knew of nothing he would rather do than be with her. Being caressed by that smooth, naturally blond hair. Their hands held. Looking into her eyes, those eyes that had always so fascinated him. Others' eyes might echo Trina's, but could never have their depth. Those dark blue-gray eyes that must have some magic of their own, older and deeper than the kind taught at Hogwarts. 
> 
> And in Slytherin. That was what really fascinated him, how she could be so wonderful and yet be in Slytherin. 
> 
> He would have followed her to the ends of the earth at that moment. Would have gone anywhere, done anything, for her. 
> 
> Peter could not know that his resolution would be put to the test. Put to the test when Trina joined the Dark Side. He could not know what consequences his decision would have. He could not know the things both great and small that would come of his choice. 
> 
> For Voldemort would never have fallen had not his faithful Wormtail been around. Neither would he have risen again. 
> 
> And life would have been different for little Harry Potter.   
  

> 
> ## 4
> 
> The small house was, for the most part, quiet. It was little more than a cottage. A tiny but cheerful garden resided out front. The still morning air was unbroken. One could tell that, if there was any shortage of money, the inhabitants were brimming full of happiness. 
> 
> Inside, a morning just like any other was playing out. 
> 
> "So, what are we going to do today, Trina?" asked a cheerful man. Most of his attention was focused on feeding a small baby. 
> 
> "Oh, I don't know, Jonathan," his wife replied. "I was thinking we could go on a family bike ride. Lauralee can ride in the bike seat on yours." 
> 
> Kissing both her husband and daughter on the cheeks, Trina left to get everything ready. 
> 
> Fifteen minutes later, the little family was coasting through an intersection when a car came around from a blind left turn and - screech! Crash! 
> 
> Jonathan and Lauralee were hit! 
> 
> "No, you don't understand!" screamed Trina in the hospital waiting room. "They're my husband and daughter! They're my whole life!" 
> 
> A doctor walked in with a solemn expression on his face. "Mrs. Brown?" 
> 
> "Trina," she corrected, suddenly completely calm and collected. 
> 
> "I hate to be a bringer of bad news, but-" 
> 
> "They're dead, aren't they?" she said quietly. 
> 
> "Well..." 
> 
> "_Aren't they?!_" she yelled. 
> 
> The doctor didn't answer, just stood there with what Trina guessed was his idea of a sympathetic expression. 
> 
> Trina collapsed into a nearby chair. He didn't understand at all. Nobody could, until their life had been turned into a living nightmare in an instant. 
> 
> It was back to the wizarding world. There was nothing Muggle left for her.   
  

> 
> ## 5
> 
> Trina was making dinner (the Muggle way; she insisted) when she felt it. 
> 
> She was the only soul in Eville Mansion that night, excepting the house elves, of course. The human servants were all out on errands, the kids were at school, and Tom had mysteriously disappeared earlier that year. 
> 
> Even so, she was lucky that the house elves didn't hear her sharp gasp as the pain burned on her forearm. 
> 
> Regaining her composure quickly, she slowly raised her arm, though she already knew what she would find. The sleeve of the grey robes she always wore fell back, revealing the Dark Mark. 
> 
> The skull with the snake protruding from its mouth burned black upon her skin. For the millionth time she wished he had chosen something a little less grotesque. 
> 
> She sighed, grabbed her wand, and quickly modified her dove-grey robes to the black, hooded garb of a Death Eater. 
> 
> Raising her wand, Trina paused a moment. So that's where Tom had been. She'd better pay attention. Dumbledore'd want to hear all about it. 
> 
> No use worrying about it. 
> 
> With a _pop_, Trina was gone.   
  
  
  
  

> 
> As I'm sure you've heard many times before, we authors love it when you review. (Hint hint) 


End file.
